My Heart Will Go On: Story 2
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Megatron comes back from the dead. Now the Autobots have more to face this time. Megatron is building an army and Mitzi is at his side. Megatron has changed his name to Galvatron and is more feared the Megatron ever was.
1. Megatron's Reseruction

Okay first of all I would like to appolgize for not updating any of my stories. My mom has grounded me until I've taken the ACT test. Okay now DarkxPrince I finally posted this story just for you and Mistress Megatron and many of my other faitful readers and fans. I hope you enjoy and I must tell you I'm sorry. The chapter is a little short, but I'll be adding more as soon as I can. As you can see being grounded sucks.

* * *

Chapter 1

Megatron's Resurrection

Mitzy stared off into space in her little apartment building. She didn't know why she had fallen for the Decepticon leader, but she had. It didn't make sense. He was going to kill her and out of the bloom she suddenly feels these feelings for him. Of course she had kissed him on the cheek before he went to fight Prime….she never told him how she felt about him.

"Oh Megatron." she whispered.

She was curled up in her bed. Her knees up to her chin and she was slowly rocking back and forth trying to get to sleep, but couldn't. Her mind was on Megatron the whole time. She had seen his death….it was tragic. She felt like Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, but didn't have the courage to kill herself.

She let out a tired sigh hating her life. Why did everyone have to ruin everything good that happened in her life? Why was the world so cruel? She buried her face in the pillow in her bed and started sobbing as hard as the day he had died. She knew he was the most feared villain in the whole galaxy, but he seemed so kind at times. Even the most villainess had a heart to love.

She slowly cried herself to sleep feeling comforted by some unknown presence, a presence that was so familiar to her. Someone…someone she loved deeply. As she fell asleep in her cold apartment she whispered, "I love you Megatron."

* * *

Deep in the deepest part of the world laid Megatron. His red optic eyes glowing brightly in the dark water, he looked around trying to find something. He found his missing limbs that had fallen off of him during his trip down in the ocean. He looked around seeing creatures he had never seen before with big eyes that were lifeless. With little effort he grabbed his missing limbs with his arm that was still attached. He reattached his arm and leg. They were the best repairs since it was dark and plus he was no medic.

He slowly got up. His first priority was Mitzy. He had felt her sadness since that day he was destroyed by a human boy named Sam. He the almighty Megatron destroyed by a weak fleshing! It was unheard of! He limped on the bottom of the ocean limping to shore so that he could find any of his remaining soldiers from the battle. Optimus Prime and his Autobots had destroyed nearly all of them. He couldn't stand his brother.

Everyone has said they wanted to kill their brother. Well…Megatron isn't kidding about that.

"Once I become powerful again I will be known as Galvatron and every being will fear at my name." he laughed as he limped.

* * *

Mitzi suddenly woke up and looked outside her window. It was still night, but she could sense something coming. Her lost love she had witness being killed. Her face lit up with a huge smile and she quickly threw on some clothes and dialed a airport.

"Delta Airlines." said a voice on the other line.

"Yes, do you have any tickets for the earliest flight for Las Angeles?" asked Mitzi.

"We have one. We can reserve this ticket for the flight at noon." replied the woman, "Now I'll need your name."

"My name is Mitzi O'Conell. I'll be there very shortly." she hung up the phone and got out a suitcase and just dumped all her clothes into it.

She ran as fast as she could to the middle of the streets and found a taxi. The taxi drove a hundred miles per hour through the city getting Mitzi to the airport in less than 15 minutes. She boarded the plane after many checks and getting her reserved ticket. She watched as the plane took off and the world got smaller. Megatron would soon be back and then she'd be happy again. Megatron. He was the only thing she could ever think of. Megatron.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please review when you can! No flames!


	2. Reunited

Told ya this chapter would be longer! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Reunited

Megatron crawled on the ocean floor slowly getting into shallow water. His limbs crawling limply not doing much since they weren't attached properly. Sharks would swim towards him not knowing what he was then quickly swam away. He didn't know what time of day it was since he was still at the bottom of the ocean and crawling. No light could seep its way to Megatron.

Finally at long last his crawling slowly came to an end when he heard laughter of children and parents of humans. He snarled not liking it at all. His one leg was wobbly, but could stand on it. So he slowly stood up out of the water and he heard terrified screams of humans trying to get away from him. He let out a powerful laugh crushing some human under his feet intentionally and yelled, "Prime! Come out Prime!"

* * *

Mitzi was watching the news on the plane as they flew. There was a breaking news report. When they had a reporter on the screen he was yelling as if he was scared.

"It seems like an alien from the deep ocean has made its way onto land looking for someone or something."

She watched as she saw Megatron walk to the reporter. The camera was shaking and then there was nothing. No sound…nothing.

"Megatron." she whispered happily.

Suddenly the pilot said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry but because of an event below we have to land somewhere safer and get to safety.

"NO!" yelled Mitzi.

She had traveled a long way to get there and now they were going to be turning back. She quickly got up and ran to the pilot and said, "Turn the plane around and land where we're supposed to land."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't do that." he replied.

"DO IT!" she yelled.

The pilot looked at her and said, "Security!"

Security people came up to her and took her to the back where she belonged. She fought with all her might, but couldn't budge. She was taken to the back and hand cuffed not allowed to move without being watched over. Mitzi nearly blew a circuit when she sat there. When they finally landed she quickly got away from the security guards and ran away from the plane with the handcuffs on.

She didn't like this. She was in Los Vegas because of Megatron who had been resurrected. She ran through the city and finally got the hand cuffs off by tinkering with them. She caught a bus to go to Los Angeles, California. They only got half the way and she had to walk the rest. The city was being blown apart as she saw cars flying in the air and then a large metal alien creature.

"Megatron!" she yelled.

Megatron turned around hearing a femme voice calling his name. He looked down at the city streets and found a woman…his woman…Mitzi slowly walking up to him as if he was the almighty King Kong. His red optics grew big with shock. He had thought he wasn't going to see her again.

"Megatron." she lowered her voice a little bit.

Megatron seeing there were no people on the street and he was limping pretty badly.

"Megatron we need to get you fixed." she said as he bent down to her level.

He held out a clawed hand for her to climb in. She hesitated for a moment and then climbed in it. His clawed fingers curled up around her body making sure she wouldn't fall out when he walked. The town was a disaster and the military hadn't flown in yet. They were slow this time of course they weren't expecting an attack.

Megatron jumped in the air and turned his jet boosters on and flew away to somewhere where she could fix him. She was the only human he'd ever trust. The other humans were mutated monkeys, not like she wasn't either. He just had some strong feelings for the woman. He was going to kill her before his death, but his feelings had gotten in the way of that.

They flew to the desert in the middle of the US. Mitzi had gotten some water from a store before they had landed in the desert. Also she had tools so that she could fix up Megatron. The good thing she had learned when he was dead…she learned how to fix machines.

"I'm so glad that you're back Megatron." she whispered as she tinkered with his wirings inside his one leg.

"It's Galvatron now. I'm going to make the Autobots pay for what they did. I'm going to make Starscream pay." he replied.

"Could I still call you Megatron? I like Megatron a little better. I'll call you Galvatron in front of everyone else." she tried to persuade Megatron or now Galvatron.

Galvatron looked at the human working on his leg and sighed, "Fine…don't call me Megatron in front of anyone else, but me."

"You got it sir." she replied doing a mock salute.

He had to chuckle at her response and as he did so he shook his wobbly leg.

"No laughing unless you want me to finish you up." she spoke up.

"And why should I be taking orders from you?" he asked.

"Because if you don't you don't get fixed." she shot back at him.

"You got a point there." he confessed.

Of course he knew his Decepticons would help him. He just didn't know if they were alive or not. The day grew hot and soon Megatron/Galvatron's leg was too hot to work on.

"I'm sorry Megatron, but this sun is really killing working on you." she panted.

Megatron quickly put his hand over her making a shadow so that she could cool off. He knew how to kill a human and he could easily do that to her at that very moment, but he wanted her alive still for some reason. He didn't know why. She had touched his spark somewhere deep within him.

She took a huge gulp of her water and asked, "Why here? There's no food in sight. No water. Everything is hot."

"Also there isn't anyone around and I can get fixed faster." he replied.

"What if I don't like this? What if I told you I was dying of heat?" she asked.

He knew the heat would kill her if she didn't keep a strong spirit. He wrapped his hot metal fingers around her sweaty body and picked her up.

"Oh god! Put me down! You're hot and I'm going to fry!" she screamed.

Galvatron didn't pay attention to her and jumped up in the air and flew out of the desert trying to find somewhere where there were very little people. Then suddenly Idaho popped into his head. There were very little population in that state and she could work on him without the pain of being burnt.

Slowly the metal hand that held her around waist cooled off from the wind.

"Better?" he asked coldly.

"Much. But we forgot the tools and my water." she whispered.

"There are more tools and plenty of water in the world. You don't have to worry." he replied a little softer.

She slowly started thrumming her fingers on his long sharp one that held her. He looked down at her bored face and sighed. Nothing seemed to please her and nothing she did seemed to please him. He smiled mentally. That's what he liked about this girl. They had much in common. She had betrayed her own kind to help him fight for the world and the universe. He had admired her for that.

Soon they landed in a field and he gently put Mitzi down.

"There is a barn not far from here and it should have tools inside." he said.

She was gone in a flash to get the tools. He waited for thirty minutes and soon she was back with the tools she needed to fix him with. It took the rest of the day and part of the night to get the rest of his leg fixed and his arm fully repaired. Soon he was flexing his fingers and looked down at his human female and said, "Now we shall look for more Decepticons and if we spot Starscream…he's dead."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Writer's Block sucks. Please review and no flames please!


	3. Gathering Decepticons

Yes its been a long time since I last updated this. An idea came to me when I was sleeping and since we had a snowday today I thought I'd update. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gathering Decepticons

Megatron transformed into an alien jet and let Mitzi hop in. Once she did the cock pit around her closed and the lights all turned on and in a matter of seconds they were gone. Mitzi looked out of the window of the cock pit and saw the world below…

"Oh God." She whispered.

"Don't look down Mitzi. I don't have time for you to puke your food all over my interior." grumbled Megatron as he broke through the Earth's atmosphere.

Mitzi looked all around at space….it was prettier than she had imagined. All the stars glowing at a distance and the planets around them, Mitzi put her hands up on the glass and was mesmerized by the sight.

"You need to rest Mitzi. I'll wake you up when we get to Cybertron." Megatron spoke his voice radiating throughout the cock pit.

"Okay." She replied.

She leaned her head against the glass looking as the stars flew by. But as time went on her eye lids slowly grew heavy….too heavy too keep open. She slowly went into a deep sleep. Once Megatron read her vital signs showing she was asleep he quickly went into hydro mode and was flying real fast across the universe and would be at Cybertron in a matter of minutes.

He had never got used to the female human who was sleeping inside him now. He swore he would never let this happen….he had let it happen….of course this was going to be the only human he'd let in him. If anyone else got in he'd transform and crush them with his massive body.

Soon a planet caught his eye…it was Cybertron…_Home._ He thought.

He slowly slowed himself down so that he was at a regular speed when he sensed Mitzi starting to wake up. Her brown eyes fluttered open as she stretched and looked around.

"How far are we from Cybertron?" she moaned.

"We'll be there in a few breems." he replied.

"Breems? Speak Earth English." she groaned.

"Breems is equal to a few minutes." he sighed.

"Oh okay. I don't know this stuff so you had to educate me."

"Do you want me to teach you the Cybertronian Language as well?"

Mitzi rolled her eyes. Megatron could be such a smart ass at times and that really got on her nerves. She did miss him, but his attitude could have stayed dead for a while longer. She let out a bored sigh and watched as the planet before her grew bigger and bigger as they grew closer. The planet was as well as twice as big as Earth.

"Oh my God." she whispered.

Megatron just chuckled and continued to fly towards his home planet. Mitzi soon saw little cities in Cybertron. Her jaw dropped as they grew closer seeing steam rise up from the ground and gusty wind blow by them. Mitzi looked out the window and didn't see anyone…it was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Mostly everyone died during the war that lasted here for millions of years before traveling to your planet. There are more Decepticons than Autobots and they would be underground where our base was located at. We'd be spying on the Autobots from below and hear all their plans. One reason why we beat them so badly." he replied.

"Well if you guys did that why didn't you get in their base and kill all of them. Then you would be in charge of this planet."

"Well if we did do that I wouldn't have met you…." he stopped and stuttered, "I mean you would be dead right now because I wouldn't have had any use for you."

"Oh…." she replied a little confused.

_Does he have feelings for me?_ She asked herself, _Or is he just using me?_

Megatron or Galvatron landed and opened his cock pit to let Mitzi out. Once she was out she started screaming and Megatron transformed and saw her shaking and yelling, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS PLACE WAS COLD!"

"Oh….Sorry…It's been a long time since I've been here." he replied.

He bent down and picked her up holding her against his chest to keep her warm. He walked around and found an entrance to their base. He started walking down very steep steps to a human and once they had reached the bottom there were many Decepticons.

All the commotion stopped when Megatron/Galvatron came into view.

"Megatron." spoke one Decepticon in an unknown language to Mitzi. His voice was like a computer.

"Actually Soundwave its Galvatron now." he spoke in his native language, then turned to the rest of the Decepticon, "Fellow Decepticons! I have come to you for battle. We go to Earth where the Autobots are and kill any fleshlings."

"Fleshling?" asked one.

Galvatron then held out Mitzi showing them what a fleshling looked liked.

"Kill it!" one said.

Mitzi quickly curled up in a ball in Galvatron's hand for safety and he quickly covered her.

"No. She's one of us. She tried her best to get me the Allspark…she didn't succeed, but she's our human spy. No one knows of her except for the human Autobots." he announced.

The other Decepticons stopped and looked at Mitzi being held in Galvatron's hand. She looked up at Galvatron and then at all the other Decepticons.

"Oh! She's so cute! Could I hold her!" exclaimed one Decepticon rushing over to them.

"No. She's only with me. If we are in battle that's the only time you'll be with her. Barricade failed me and died during battle. He nearly left her to die. Cyclonus you are not worthy to care for this human. If I leave her in charge to anyone it would be Soundwave." he announced.

Soundwave stepped forward and spoke in his monotone voice, "I am honored sir."

Mitzi looked up at Megatron and asked, "What was all that?"

"That was the Cybertronian language." he replied.

"Crazy."

Suddenly Galvatron looked around and asked again in his native tongue, "Where's Shockwave?"

"He went with Starscream sir…there were more of us, but half of them went with Starscream.

"Starscream!" yelled Galvatron.

Mitzi didn't know what was said, but she knew that Galvatron was mad and cringed as he yelled. The other Decepticons slowly moved away from the furious Galvatron. Mitzi looked up seeing Megatron about to kill and being in his hand at the moment wasn't the best place to be.

She slowly tried to get away from him, but his hand clasped down around her body gently so that she couldn't get away. He looked down at her and said, "I wont' hurt you Mitzi…just trust me. Starscream was here and I have a reason to be mad."

Mitzi nodded her head understandingly. She looked at the rest of the Decepticons and sighed. They started talking in their language again and Mitzi slowly went to sleep from boredom. What felt like minutes were really a few hours she was shaken up to get awake. She looked up and saw Galvatron alone with no other Decepticon.

"What is it?" she moaned.

"Its time to go back to Earth and find Starscream and those traitors who went with him." he spoke

"What about the Autobots?" she asked.

"They can wait I just want to destroy Starscream right now."

"Okay." she replied.

Galvatron set her down and she started shivering again and waited for Galvatron to transform. Once he did she climbed into his cock pit and got settled. When they started flying something erupted from Mitzi.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm uh…I'm kinda hungry." she replied.

Galvatron just chuckled and said, "That's funny how you humans make that sound when you're hungry."

"Be quiet." she exclaimed.

"I don't have to and you can't boss me around."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Mitzi then kicked Megatron's controls and he stopped in mid air and said, "Do that again and I will kill you."

"Geez Megatron you can't take a joke! That didn't even hurt now did it?"

"No….but still."

Mitzi started laughing and said, "This is one of the reasons why I like you Megatron.

Then there was an awkward silence surrounding them until Mitzi finally went to sleep and waited for their journey to come back to earth. She was hungry and needed to take a hot shower. That's what she couldn't wait for…she wanted to be clean.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review and no flames. I'll update as soon as I can! 


	4. Invasion

Hey guys! I've updated yet another story! Go me! Now I hope you guys love this chapter, but sadly I'm not getting very many reviews on my other stories I just updated...As Long As You're Mine and How Big Can Love Get?. Will you guys please review those for me please! I'll update Hero next or Two Worlds or This is My Life...your choice. Please pick. Also don't forget my friend Mistress Megatron! She told me she hasn't getting that many reviews lately! Come on people! Please review!Now on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Invasion

Galvatron/Megatron along with the other Decepticons, Mitzi slowly woke up from many small lights below and looked around. She recognized the planet…it was Earth. She was so happy to be home it was like a dream come true…yes she liked Cybertron, but nothing is quite like home.

"Home." she whispered.

"Oh you're awake?" he asked.

"Yes…the lights woke me up."

That made Megatron laugh as he started to enter the atmosphere. Megatron started to shake as he was entering the gravitational pull. Mitzi held on to both sides of him and closed her eyes. Her nails digging into Megatron's interior.

"Mitzi! Take your nails out of my interior bedding!" he yelled.

"Sorry." she squeaked.

Megatron was trying to concentrate getting down to Earth safe and sound so that Mitzi didn't die. With her nails digging into him he couldn't concentrate. Soon the gravitational pull wasn't as bad and he was able to control the speed he was going at. The other Decepticons were transformed into their own transportation pods and headed down to Earth…the invasion of Decepticons was only beginning.

"What are they going to do?" she asked watching the Decepticons crash to Earth.

"They are going to get Earth forms and then come meet up with us so that we cane diverse a plan." he replied.

"Okay." she replied yawning.

"You need some rest."

"No I'm fine a yawn doesn't really mean I'm tired."

"You're vital signs say you are."

"Do you care for me now Megatron?"

Megatron was caught off guard by the question. Of course he did not care for the girl. Man he hated humans. This girl was just the same as all the other humans…small, disgusting, irritable…and squishable

"I never care about humans." he grumbled.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. You sure sounded like you cared for a moment. I have to make sure." she retorted.

Megatron kept looking at Mitzi still inside him. The truth was he really did care for her, but he could never tell her…what would she think of him. He could never let her know…he was a giant evil robot and she was a small….evil…human…right? It wouldn't work. Everyone would think he was weak. He let out a sigh and flew in the air buying some time until he got word from his troops of Decepticons.

Mitzi rested her head against the window and asked, "Where is the base going to be?"

"I don't know Mitzi we'll find out when we get everyone together." he replied, "Now get some rest."

Mitzi gave a huff and crossed her arms. She looked out at the cities below.

"I said get some rest!" he yelled his voice echoing in the cock pit.

This made Mitzi jump and hit her head on the glass of the cock pit and rubbed her head. This made Megatron start shaking in a silent laughter.

"What are you laughing at mister?" she asked.

"You." he laughed.

Mitzi kicked Megatron's controls again and Megatron flipped and opened the cock pit letting Mitzi fall out. Mitzi started screaming at the top of her lungs as she started plummeting towards Earth. She could hear Megatron laughing way above her. She turned around to where her back was facing the ground and flipped Megatron off. Megatron transformed and started diving after her.

Mitzi let out a little shriek and tried getting away from him, but trying to swim in the air was hard. Suddenly Megatron grabbed a hold of her and held her to his chest and flew up in the air. Mitzi was shaking in his hand as she held on to him as tight as she could. She was so scared. She never liked that.

"Never kick me again." he whispered.

Mitzi quickly nodded holding on to him tighter. He chuckled at her fear and enjoyed it very much. He loved seeing creatures afraid of him…of course he didn't like to see her afraid of him at times…she was his.

He gently stroked her back trying to comfort her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to reassure you that I will not drop you." he replied.

Mitzi remained silent and leaned into Megatron and gently started to pet his armor. She always wanted to be in Megatron's embrace like this….but she only dreamt about it…right now it was real. She let out a sigh and snuggled closer trying to get warm. Megatron arranged his hands so that Mitzi was in a better position so that she could sleep.

"Now human will you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, giant evil robot." she replied.

Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at her response. He let Mitzi lay down on his arm as he cradle his other arm next to her so that she wouldn't fall off. She nuzzled into his chest and soon fell asleep. Megatron slowly brushed her hair out of her face from the wind seeing her beautiful, peaceful face.

"You're so interesting." he whispered.

She suddenly murmured something under her breath as if trying to say something. He gently raised her to his face and asked, "What?"  
"Love….." that's all she said.

"Love?" he whispered.

"Who do you love?" he asked.

"Mega……"

Megatron's optics grew big when she said Mega….Mega meant Megatron…him! He slowly let a smile escape. He couldn't believe it….he wanted to destroy all humans, but one little human may hold him back….Mitzi may just hold him back.

_Am I really weak?_ he thought.

_**No you are not. You are a big powerful leader you are never weak.**_ Answered a voice in his head.

_Am I really as weak as Starscream says I am?_

_**NO! YOU ARE THE TRUE LEADER! STARSCREAM IS NOTHING CLOSE TO A LEADER LIKE YOU!**_

Megatron kept having a fight with himself as the time went on. Soon enough the voice had won. He was the true leader of the Decepticons and Starscream was not even close to being a leader. Starscream never thought through anything. He only thought on impulse unlike Megatron who thought up of a plan.

Soon he got a message saying all Decepticons were mobile and that they were going to meet somewhere. Megatron needed to be at the place where they were going to meet. He gently woke up Mitzi and asked, "We're going to set up a base at your place."

"But that's in the middle of New York!" she exclaimed.

"You're parent's place?"

"In the country in New York."

"Okay there!"

Megatron flew at top speed making Mitzi's lips go every which way.

"Too fast!" she exclaimed.

Megatron looked down at her and slowed down the pace. He had to remember he had a human with him….not a transformer. Starscream will pay for trying to rule the Decepticons…he will severely pay. His life is all Megatron wanted. Was that too hard to ask?

* * *

Aw you see Megatron isn't all just big and bad. He has a heart too. I hope you guys liked this chapter...yes I have to say it was shorter than the other one. 

Optimus: A little shorter?

Me: Optimus be quiet right now.

Megatron: It was much shorter you make Optimus's stories longer.

Me: Not in This is My LIfe...

Megatron: thinks on it So...

Optimus: He's in one of his moods. But please review for my wife!

Me: Yes and the other stories I mentioned that I updated too! And...Mistress MEgatron's stuff. She's getting very lonely and doesn't feel loved. Please review her stories!


	5. New Base

Second round of updating. YEY! Anyways. This is the longest chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5

New Base

Megatron flew at a reasonable speed for Mitzi in his cock pit. Mitzi was back asleep once again. He looked at her sleeping relaxing form inside of him. She was so peaceful. He sighed and flew in the air finding out information on the web about her parents. He soon found out where they lived and started looking to see where it was. Suddenly something flew by Megatron hitting his wing causing him to start going down towards earth. He pulled back up and turned around speeding after the thing. It didn't have a human inside and he started firing missiles at it.

The jet transformed and showed his true form…..Starscream. Megatron felt the anger start building within him as he saw his once second in command.

"Starscream." he whispered threateningly.

"Awe Megatron you back by yourself? That's such a shame…and you have that little puny human with you." he laughed.

Megatron lost his temper and transformed. Mitzi fell out of his cock pit which was slowly transforming into his body and started falling towards the ground. Megatron didn't see that and flew straight at Starscream who got punched in the face and flew off as fast as he could. Megatron watched him as he went and was about to go after him when he remembered…MITZI!

Megatron quickly started diving towards the earth looking for Mitzi. All his mech fluids froze when he heard an ear piercing scream from far below him. Megatron put his blasters on high and went down really fast until he saw Mitzi in his sights. Her arms were flailing in the air trying hard to slow herself down from hitting the ground. Her scream kept going and going. Finally Megatron got close to her and grabbed her small body in his hand. They were about fifty feet away from the ground and Megatron gently put his feet down on the Earth and held Mitzi away from him to check her out to see if she was hurt in anyway.

Her whole body was trembling from the fright of waking up and found she was falling to her death. She was holding onto his sharp fingers tightly not wanting to let go. She was afraid that she would fall and die. She hated that. She looked up at Megatron, her eyes all puffy from screaming and crying out of fear.

"Its okay little one. I am here." he whispered and stroked her back.

Mitzi slightly trembled under his touch and looked up at his face and asked, "What happened? Why did you drop me?"

"Starscream….Starscream was here. I transformed and you fell out of my cock pit….as soon as I realized you were gone I heard your scream. I'm sorry." he whispered.

Mitzi looked at Megatron; she had never seen him like this before. He was all caring and looked at her more than just a worthless bag of flesh…but something more. She couldn't move her eyes from that spot…Finally she moved her eyes and she looked at her hands wrapped around his large finger and gently put her head down on his fingers and stroked them tenderly. Megatron looked down at her, shocked at what she was doing, but didn't mind it really.

"We need to get to my parent's place Megatron." she whispered suddenly.

"Yes…but I won't be transforming."

"I hope not. I don't want to go through that again."

Megatron had to chuckle at that and pulled her close to his chest and flew off into the air. Mitzi stayed next to him never letting him go. Never wanting him to drop her again, Megatron felt her tense body against his. He felt so bad for her…wait Megatron didn't feel bad for anyone. He was going soft. He shook his head trying to forget what had happened, trying to forget that Mitzi was in his hand. NO! He couldn't forget she was in his hand; he may crush her or drop her. No don't forget about her being in his hand.

They flew for a little bit then came to a farm…no cars were home so he was safe to land. Megatron landed and gently put Mitzi down on the ground and looked around the place. It was a nice place to build an underground base. Mitzi walked around the place…it was the same the way she left it when she moved out. She let out a little sigh and took a deep breath of clean air. Suddenly motors sounded from every which direction and coming towards them. Mitzi slowly walked to Megatron's legs hopefully she wouldn't get smushed from there.

"Megatron!" exclaimed Soundwave who transformed from being a military jeep.

Megatron looked at Soundwave and smiled and saw the rest of the Decepticons transform. Thundercracker was a miniature jet plane, Cyclonus was a news helicopter and the others were many different kinds of vehicles.

"Lord Megatron. What happened earlier? We tried to reach you, but heard the fleshling's scream.

"Starscream." Megatron whispered and all his followers were already getting made at the sound of the traitor's name.

Mitzi looked up at all of the Decepticons as they started talking amongst themselves. Megatron looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile trying to comfort her. When she was off guard he quickly and gently nudged her with his foot knocking her over gently, but not to hurt her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed getting back up on her feet.

"What?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"You can't play innocent Megatron."

"What did I do?" he asked.

Mitzi just rolled her eyes and yelled, "So are we going to make a base or not!?"

All the Decepticons looked at the little fleshling and then started walking around the land trying to find a good place to put the base. Megatron looked down at Mitzi and said, "I didn't know you could yell like that."

"Well you kinda have to after a while…I grew up with five brothers…so yeah." she replied.

Megatron laughed a little and watched as his men found a spot and started making stuff to take out a square of dirt so that the digging wouldn't be so obvious. Mitzi leaned against Megatron's leg slowly falling asleep. Megatron felt a little pressure on his leg and looked down and saw Mitzi. She was slowly started to slide off and fall on the ground. He easily caught her before she fell. She looked up at him and quickly fell asleep feeling the world around her move and metal clanging.

"Sir, how far do you want us to go underground?" asked Soundwave.

"Deep enough so that neither human nor Autobot can detect us." replied Megatron holding Mitzi close to his chest to keep her warm.

"Yes sir." he replied and went back to the site. They hadn't made much a mess where they were, which was very good so that no one would suspect anything. One of the Decepticons then jumped in the hole and started digging furiously making the whole large enough for transformers alike, then making the area where everything was going to go.

Megatron walked over to the hole and saw the Decepticons were already putting metal on the walls. Decepticons were hard workers and did everything fast, but good at the same time. Mitzi snuggled into Megatron's hand trying to keep warm. Megatron saw this and brought her forth to his chest to keep her warm from him spark. The base was getting done quickly and Megatron liked that just as long as they were finished before the sun rose.

* * *

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were doing scans of the Earth looking for Decepticons. They had seen some come in….many actually. There was a group coming in with Starscream and then another group…they didn't know who was with them…All they saw were more Decepticons with the second group.

"Sir…Megatron is back…that's who was leading the second group." reported Bumblebee.

"Where did you get this news?" asked Optimus.

Optimus walked over to where Bumblebee was sitting and saw the human news was on and Megatron terrorizing a city…then that girl…the girl who had tried to help him during the first war.

"That girl." grumbled Ironhide.

"Yes…she's back with him…so we know the girl is with the Decepticons…so that must mean they have to be on Earth somewhere. Bumblebee…check the Earth for any Decepticons with a human girl with them." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." he replied and started doing a scan on the Earth.

"Sir…there is a group of Decepticons and in the hand of one is a sleeping girl….they're digging….something."

"A base….where are they at?"

"New York…somewhere in the country."

"Autobots! Roll out!"

"Optimus! Could we come with you?" asked Sam with Mikaela by his side.

Optimus looked down at the two humans and said, "Yes, get with Bumblebee…maybe you can change the girl's mind."

"Thanks Optimus!" the two humans said in unison.

* * *

The base was finally done and all the Decepticons went into the base. The door closed behind them and fit in perfectly with its surroundings. Megatron when he entered the main part of the base he looked around and asked, "Where are our rooms?"

"Um…..down that hall." pointed Soundwave.

"Thank you." he replied.

Megatron marched down the hall to a room that was marked 'Megatron' Cybertronian language. When he did he looked around….they really did get everything finished in one night. He walked over to his bed and gently laid Mitzi on a pillow. He cover her up a little bit to her chin and then left the room. He had to keep watch of Autobots and make sure they wouldn't find them….soon enough the Autobots started arriving…with their human pets.

"Okay Decepticons…lets see if they can find out base first. No one moves." he whispered.

All the Decepticons were shocked, but obeyed.

"What's that for? Why aren't we attacking?" one asked.

"I want to see if they an sense us down here." he replied.

Megatron started laughing evilly watching the Autobots walk around looking for a trace of Decepticons.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. No flames please! 


	6. Megatron's Secret

This is the beginning of some fluff in the near future. I hope eveyone one of you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Megatron's Secret

The Autobots looked forever trying to find where the Decepticons were at. Megatron laughed as he saw the confused Autobots walk around above them. All the other Decepticons around did the same thing. They had hid their base from detection from any Autobots.

"You did good Decepticons. I'm very impressed." laughed Megatron.

The other Decepticons smiled at their leader's compliment. It wasn't every day when Megatron gave out a compliment to his men. He looked at them and then said, "Let's see if the Autobots can figure out we're under the ground. If not…then they're not as bright as we though."

The rest of the Decepticons nodded and kept a look out to see if the Autobots could catch on to their hiding spot. They watched as Optimus Prime just stood above them…he knew something….something the rest of the Autobots were going to regret later. Soundwave looked at the rest of Decepticons and said, "Prime knows about us."

"How can you be sure?" asked Thundercracker.

"Do you see him just standing above us? He knows we're here, but is waiting for his Autobots to make sure."

Megatron walked down the hallways until he came to his room. He opened the door and there lying on his pillow was Mitzi. She was his Mitzi and no one else's. If any human male came near her wanting her he would be sure to kill that bag of flesh. He sat down on his bed and looked at Mitzi. She was sleeping calmly on the pillow. He let out a sigh. She was his only weakness anyone would be able to use against him.

He couldn't tell any of the Decepticon nor the Autobots what he though about her…She was going to be his secret from the universe. No one was going to know about her and him. Suddenly a little moan came from Mitzi and Megatron looked down at the small form on his pillow. He gently rubbed his finger along her back not knowing what she was moaning about. She slowly began to turn over on to her back.

"Megatron?" she whispered.

"Hello Mitzi." he replied looking down at her still sleeping form.

Mitzi turned over and curled up into a little ball and asked, "How is everything doing with the Autobots?"

"Well they haven't found us y—"

He was cut off by Thundercracker who ran into the room and saw Megatron sitting on his bed and exclaimed, "The Autobots realized where our base is! They're going to be coming down here any minute!"

Megatron quickly stood up and Mitzi sat up.

"Mitzi you stay here and keep safe. I'll deal with the Autobots."

"But Megatron…"

"No buts. Now go to sleep and I'll be back to check on you."

With that he left the room and went to await the arrival of the Autobots. Coming into their base was going to be a bad idea from the Autobots…they were going to die slow painful deaths. All the Decepticons waited patiently. While the Decepticons waited Mitzi laid on the giant pillow looking at the high ceiling above her. The base was in good shape for only being built in a matter of hours, but she couldn't wait until it was all finished for good. Her eyes slowly started to get heavy and she soon couldn't help but give in to the urge of sleep.

The Decepticons waited for the Autobots to come down. They wait for hours, still no Autobots came down. Thundercracker then walked over to the elevator and went up to the surface. Autobots were everywhere.

"It's Thundercracker!" yelled the Autobots, "Then the rest of them must be down in the base."

"Oh slag." whispered.

He had been known to be very dumb…very dumb indeed. Megatron came on his comlink and asked, "Thundercracker get back down here!"

"Will do…do you mind if I bring some friends?" he asked nervously.

"Friends? THE AUTOBOTS ARE UP THERE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCRAP!" he yelled.

Ironhide looked over at Thundercracker and said, "Doesn't sound like your boss is happy."

Thundercracker laughed a little bit and started to back up. Ironhide along with the other Autobots…except Optimus were walking towards him.

"Why did you and the Decepticons choose this place for a base? People live here?" spoke Optimus now walking over to Thundercracker very threatening.

"Um…that's kinda top secret for Decepticons." spoke Thundercracker.

Suddenly there was a sound like someone was powering their guns. Thundercracker looked over at Ironhide and saw his cannons ready to fire at him. Thundercracker let out a little whimper and slowly started backing up away from the weapon specialist Autobot…he was not the bot you wanted to be around when he was angry…or if you were a Decepticon cornered by Autobots.

Thundercracker took another step backwards and then the ground started to sink beneath him. Thundercracker was jolted at first, but then started laughing and yelled, "See ya suckers!"

Bumblebee went to get him, but Optimus stopped him then he got aboard with Thundercracker. Thundercracker tried to get away, but Optimus had a hold on him to where he couldn't get away.

"THUNDERCRACKER STAY UP THERE WE DON'T WANT AUTOBOTS DOWN HERE!" yelled Megatron through the comlink.

"Um…sorry boss." came Thundercracker's voice, but not from the comlink. Megatron looked at the elevator and saw Thundercracker with Optimus.

"You worthless piece of slag!" Megatron yelled.

Optimus walked out of it and looked at the ground and asked, "Where's the human?"

"What human?" asked Megatron.

"Oh that human! He has her in his quarters." blurted out Thundercracker.

Megatron looked at him and then said, "Once all this is over Thundercracker you're going to wish you were with your brother Starscream right now.

"Him? No way hozay. I hate Starscream just as much as you do."

Optimus walked over to Megatron and said, "Give me the human."

"Never Optimus, I do believe she's the same human who had tried to save me when that Witwicky boy put the Allspark in my chest…I'm back and I'm better than ever." laughed Megatron.

Optimus stood there looking at Megatron…the human they had was on their side…he didn't know what was the matter with that human, but Decepticons were the bad guys…the Autobots were good! Optimus was now surrounded by the Decepticons, but soon all the Autobots came down after their leader, ready to fight in case the Decepticons tried to fight them. Optimus stepped back and then Megatron stepped forward and spoke, "You're not my problem right now Prime. I don't want to fight you right now. Starscream is my only priority at the moment."

"I can't allow you to harm the humans who live on this planet Megatron."

"I can't promise I will or not. If they're in the way they better run, but after this is over you will be defeated Prime."

All the Autobots went up to Optimus going to try and defend him, but Optimus merely raised a hand and they stopped. Optimus looked at Megatron and replied, "Until we meet again Megatron."

With that Optimus and the rest of the Autobots went up out of the Decepticon base. Megatron looked over at Thundercracker and started yelling, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! I'M GOING TO MELT YOU DOWN TO SPARE PARTS!"

Thundercracker let out a scream and started running away from an angry Megatron. Having an angry Megatron after you was not good especially if you were Thundercracker and running away from a very mad Megatron.

Mitzi was fast asleep on Megatron's pillow in Megatron's room when she felt the ground beneath her start shaking. She suddenly woke up to Megatron's yelling and then Thundercracker's cries for help. She rubbed her eyes and was going to jump down, but slid down the pillow and was going to jump off the bed, but stopped when she saw how high she was. She let out a sigh and then yelled, "MEGATRON!"

Megatron stopped what he was doing to Thundercracker and said, "I'll deal with you later Thundercracker, don't think you've gotten out of this."

Megatron threw Thundercracker down on the ground and made his way over to his room and when he opened the door there was a jumping Mitzi on his bed. He chuckled when he saw her and made his way over to her. When she jumped in the air this time he caught her in his hand and she looked up at him and smiled.

"You yelled for me?" he asked.

"Yep…what was all that thundering in the base for? I was sleeping then suddenly the whole place is shaking and then I hear you yelling….what was all that for?"

"Thundercracker showed the Autobots our base…so he had to be taken care of." he replied.

"He's not…."

"No….I haven't killed him….yet." he replied.

"Okay Thundercracker may not be that bright…I get that, but…isn't he a good fighter? He obviously doesn't like Starscream."

"Starscream is his brother." Megatron grumbled.

"Oh…well then um….never mind." she sighed and relaxed in Megatron's grip.

Megatron looked down at Mitzi in his hand. Her body so fragile…he could easily squish her with one hand and she'd be nothing more than a big pile of goo. Mitzi closed her eyes and snuggled deeply into his hand. Megatron looked down at the small human in his hand. She was so different…so evil…maybe that's why he liked her so.

"Megatron." came a voice…yes he had changed his name to Galvatron, but everyone seemed to be calling him Megatron anyways. He let out a sigh…Megatron was going to stick…he was Galvatron no more.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Lord Megatron…we are going to finish the base." spoke Soundwave.

"Good. Very good, I will be out on the surface."

"Yes sir."

Megatron kept Mitzi in his hand as he let her sleep. He knew his secret was going to burst sooner or later, but right now it was going to be his secret…not even Mitzi would know. When they got out of the base the sun was slowly rising causing Mitzi to start moaning and trying to cover her head. Megatron laughed at this. He had never met a human who loved to sleep as much as she did.

"You need to stay awake Mitzi." he spoke.

"No…me still very tired." she yawned.

With that Megatron opened his hand and she went falling. She started screaming on her way down and then Megatron caught her.

"There you are. You're finally awake."

Mitzi looked up at him and huffed. He hated it when he dropped her. She turned her back on him and simply said, "Put me down."

"As you wish." he replied and set her on the ground.

She started running off away from Megatron, but Megatron started walking after her. He didn't need to run to catch up to her. Mitzi looked behind her seeing he was right there. She was in trouble…if she didn't pick up the pace she was going to be in Megatron's grip once again.

"Come back here Mitzi." he grumbled not the least bit happy.

"Nope. You got me awake and now I'm going to make your life hell."

"I'll make your life a living hell if you don't get back here!" he yelled.

Mitzi then stopped because she knew Megatron wasn't kidding about that…he was the Decepticon leader. He picked her up and cooed, "Good human."

"Don't start with that please." she replied.

Megatron chuckled and stroked her back. She quickly slapped his finger and said, "I'm not your pet!"

"Oh, but you are." he laughed.

"I'm my own person. I do not belong to anyone." she crossed her arms.

Megatron then put her on his shoulder to where she was right next to his face….she had never been this close to his face before. There was suddenly an awkward silence between them and then Megatron turned his head and said, "We're going back to the base."

"Okay." she replied and felt the wind blow past her hair as Megatron walked. She loved this.

Megatron could feel her just sitting there on his shoulder. She was his…she was his little secret.

* * *

Megatron is starting to have feelings towards Mitzi...how sweet. Now I hope you guys like this chapter. More will come afterwards.

Megatron: Review or else.

Me: Just push that little purple button. There you go.


	7. A Love Bird's Love

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Its not that long, but I tried. There is only going to be one more chapter and then it'll be over. I plan on writing more to the story, but this story was based off of my song fic...the next stories will be what happens afterards.

* * *

Chapter 7

A Love Bird's Love

As Megatron walked back to the base he could hear Mitzi's heart beating faster and faster. He didn't know what he did…he didn't know if she was scared or mad…He didn't want to ask because if she was mad he didn't want her blowing up on him. He liked blowing up on other people, but when it came to a female….you never got her angry whatever you did….females would almost kill if they got angry enough. He let out a sigh and she looked at him. He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye, but dared not look at her.

When they got to the base Megatron's troops were all looking at him and Mitzi on his shoulder. Megatron walked past all of them not looking at them. Mitzi's grip was tighter on him. She didn't want to fall off. He made it to his room and set her down on his bed. She walked around on it for a little bit and watched as he laid down. She climbed up onto his leg and started making her way up his body. He looked down seeing her getting closer to his face. When she got to his chest she crawled until she was at the nape of his neck and curled up and fell asleep.

Megatron just laid there with his optics opened. Maybe her heart was pounding at an alarming rate earlier was because she loved him…He felt her snuggle closer to his neck…it was very odd for him….he had never had a human under his chin. He looked down trying to decide what to do…the only thing that came to his mind was stroking her back. He gently raised a hand and gently stroked her back with his pointer finger. Once he did she let out a small moan. He let a small smile creep across his face. He had never heard her moan like that before.

"Megatron?" she moaned a little louder.

"Yes?" he answered wanting to know what she was going to say.

"Megatron….I—I love you." she whispered.

Megatron felt his spark skip a beat…she loved him. She loved him! That's all he could think about. He gently coved her with a scissor hand, trying not to hurt her and then closed his optics. and rested for the rest of the night. When the morning came Megatron felt squirming under his hand. He quickly lifted it off of Mitzi and saw she got up and started doing a little dance.

"What's the matter? Why are you dancing?" he asked.

"I need to pee." she squeaked.

"Pee?" he asked.

Mitzi then started thinking of a term that he would understand better so she said, "I need to lubricate!"

Megatron's optics went big and quickly picked her up…that was the one thing they forgot in the base…they forgot a bathroom. Megatron was holding Mitzi far away from him just in case she did start lubricating everywhere. As he was running in the hallway he would push past Decepticons and yelling for everyone to move away. When he finally got out of the base he put her down and she ran for a bush and squatted down and did her business. When she came out from behind the she was all wobbly like she was drunk or something close to it. Megatron looked at her funny and bent down and caught her before she could fall or do anything. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Did I get you out here on time?" he asked.

"Yeah…I feel so much better now. So much better." she moaned.

Megatron just shook his head and held out a hand for her, but she didn't run to his hand. She went running in the forest.

"Oh no." whispered Megatron.

He quickly went after her not wanting her to get lost in the forest. As he walked through the forest he knocked down many trees. He looked back…her parents were going to suspect something…He just turned his attention back to Mitzi and yelled, "Mitzi where are you!"

Mitzi heard Megatron, but she wanted it to be a little game for him. She wanted to see Megatron look for her for a while…knowing that it would get on his nerves and that he could probably find her with a little problem. She found a large tree with a hole in it and jumped in. She could feel the earth shake as Megatron got closer and closer.

"Mitzi come out wherever you are!" he called.

Mitzi just sat there laughing hearing Megatron calling for her trying to find her which he wasn't doing so well. Suddenly his foot came down blocking the hole to the tree she was hiding in. She was waiting for him to start walking away, but he didn't he kept his foot there. Just then she felt something crawling on her. She turned her head and couldn't see anything, but whatever it is had eight legs and were fury…plus it was large. She kept her mouth shut and concentrated not to scream as the spider started walking over to her head.

Megatron stood there listening to the wilderness trying to pinpoint something that didn't belong…as he listened he heard a heartbeat beating faster and faster. He turned to the tree hearing it coming from inside. He moved his foot and bent down to see who was inside. What he was horrible…there was Mitzi silently crying as a spider was on top of her head. He snuck in two fingers and grabbed her flicking the spider off of her. He held her to his face and looked at her horrified expression.

"Megatron…" she whispered.

"That'll teach you not to go running away from me." he spoke.

She looked at him and wiggled out of his grip and instead of staying there she jumped onto his face and hugged him the best she could. She needed to hug him…She loved him so much and she had never told him…at least she didn't think she did…of course Megatron knew she had confessed her love to him in her sleep. Knowing she loved him he gently took a hand up to her and stroked her back. He kept another hand beneath her just in case she fell.

He then wrapped a hand around her and pulled her away from his face and said, "You know Mitzi…you're really special to me."

"What?" she asked her heart beating faster.

Megatron heard her heart and smiled and said, "I really care for you…a lot…more than I should Mitzi…"

Mitzi looked at him with hopeful eyes and waited for him to try and finish what he was trying to say…she probably knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to hear him confess his love to her.

"Mitzi….I love you." he whispered.

"Oh Megatron!" she squealed, "I love you too Megatron."

He smiled at her response and brought her to his chest where he held her. He loved her so much…he loved her when he had gotten killed he just didn't know it until a few days ago when he had came back. She laid just above his spark and rested there where it was warm. He chuckled feeling her there as she started stroking his chest. Her fingers going in and out between the metal, he tried to keep control, but he was not succeeding. He started walking back to the base. He had made a big mess of things with the trees down and everything. When he started getting close to the base he heard human voices talking to one another asking what had happened there.

Megatron stopped and looked at Mitzi who was looking up at him. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to jump in the air and quietly fly over their heads. Seeing that they were Mitzi's parents he wouldn't want him to look like he was taking their daughter. So he quietly flew over them as they yelled at each other asking why the trees were knocked down and everything. Once he landed he got the elevator up and went down into the base. Once he was in yelled throughout the base, "DON'T GO OUTSIDE. MITZI'S PARENTS ARE THERE!"

Megatron walked to his room where he laid down and Mitzi was on top of him. He looked at her and stroked her back. She arched her back as he did this and let out a moan. He had to laugh at this, but kept doing it. She enjoyed it a lot. He had to say that seeing a human who was enjoying what he was doing to her. She enjoyed being with bad boys and he was one of the baddest she had ever dated.

Mitzi looked up at Megatron and smiled leaning back into his hand for support. She stroked his fingers gently and asked, "What are we going to do? I mean we can't let anyone know about….us."

Megatron took in a deep breath and said, "We can't let anyone know. When we are out there you will address me as sir or Megatron and nothing else."

"I always call you Megatron." she whispered now drawing circles on his fingers.

He closed his optics as he enjoyed her presence. As time went on the two didn't realize that it was night and that they had to go to sleep. Mitzi kept on refusing every time Megatron told her to go to sleep. He knew she would do this to get on his nerves, but he was learning to control his temper. When she saw that it wasn't doing anything to get him angry she gave up and curled up in a little ball on his chest. He gently placed a hand over her keeping her warm for the night.

He let out a sigh and went to sleep slowly afterwards. He gently stroked her as he did so…he loved her and she loved him…he was so happy…he was the happiest he had been all his long life.

* * *

So sweet that the two are in love. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. Please review or else...Megatron won't be too happy and I don't feel like being squished. 


	8. Secret Out

Okay the last chapter of the story. I know I know you guys are probably mad, but there will be another story after this. Just bare with me. There will be more. Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Secret Out

The next day Megatron woke up to see Mitzi still sleeping on his chest. He smiled slightly and stroked her back. She moaned a little bit and snuggled deeper into his chest. He chuckled a little bit and kept stroking her. She was like his little pet, but closer. She was more than just a pet. She arched her back slightly wanting more from him, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was just not organic.

Mitzi's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at Megatron and said, "Good morning."

Megatron smiled and replied, "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep? I hope well. I may not be the best bed..."

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever had during my whole lifetime." she replied popping her back as she stretched. Megatron smiled and quickly started tickling her when she was off guard.

"STOP IT!" she squealed.

Megatron chuckled and replied, "No I like seeing you suffer."

Mitzi tried getting out of his grasp, but his grasp only became tighter and she couldn't move. Her screams were louder and her cries became more and more desperate. All the Decepticons heard what was going on and they ran to Megatron's room, but never opened it. They heard what was going on from the outside. Finally the screams ended and that's why they knocked.

Megatron and Mitzi looked at the doors and Megatron said in a loud booming voice, "Come in!"

The door slowly opened up and showed the Decepticons who were peering in. Whey they just saw Megatron and Mitzi laying right there. They kinda felt very dumb. They very quickly closed the door and when Megatron looked down at Mitzi he smiled and asked, "What should I do to those Decepticons my dear?"

Mitzi looked up at Megatron and smiled and said, "Beat them up at training?"

Megatron chuckled and patted her head, "I knew I liked you for some reason."

Mitzi crossed her arms and said, "There isn't anything else why you liked me?"

Megatron started laughing at her remark, but she quickly got up and started walking off. Megatron quickly put a hand down in front of her not allowing her to go anywhere. Mitzi looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Where do you think you're going my little pet." he whispered dangerously.

Mitzi stared straight up into his optics and said, "I'm going home."

"You are home." he chuckled.

Mitzi's eye widen as she saw his clawed hand started to curl around her. She quickly jumped out of his grasp and started running around the bed. Megatron kept trying to catch her, but seemed like when he almost got her she'd another sharp turn.

"What's the matter Megatron getting rusty?" she asked.

Megatron growled and slammed his fist down on the bed causing Mitzi to fly up in the air. She let out a scream and tried getting away from Megatron. She knew she was easy target in the air and she didn't like it. Megatron's hand grasped around her and held her gently. Mitzi's eyes were closed shut afraid he may squeeze, but feeling his grip did not tighten she opened her eyes and looked around. She came face to face with Megatron.

Megatron smiled and brought her closer to his face so that she could touch his cheek. He closed his optics when he felt her soft warm skin touch his warm metal cheek. He had sworn he would never fall for a human and he had failed. He fell in love with a woman who had betrayed her own kind. He opened his optics and found her resting her head on his cheek and just stroking his metal armor.

Megatron felt electricity run through his whole body as she did this. His spark started to shine brighter than it had ever done with any other transformer. Mitzi could see blue rays coming out of Megatron's chest from the corner of her eye and looked down. She then looked at Megatron who seemed to look quite embarrassed. She slowly made her way down to his chest and asked, "What's this light shining?"

"It's my spark. It's kinda like your heart or soul." he replied.

Mitzi touched his chest and he took in a deep breath and let out staggered breaths. Mitzi looked at him and smiled. She was doing something good. She then asked, "Why is it shining so brightly?"

Megatron looked down at her and said, "Because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire long life."

Mitzi smiled and did her best to give him a hug. That's when his chest plate started to slide from beneath her. She quickly moved and watched amazingly as his chest transformed so that there was nothing protecting his spark. There it was beating…it was beating with all the love he had for her.

"No one has ever seen my spark before Mitzi…….your the first person I've ever shown it too." he whispered.

Mitzi looked up at him teary eyed and said, "Megatron…I'm honored."

Mitzi then resumed looking down at the spark, the blue spark that acted like a heart and soul, the very thing that kept him alive. Suddenly the door opened and Megatron looked and saw Thundercracker standing in the doorway with his jaw dropped. Megatron quickly picked up Mitzi and set her down. He closed his chest cavity and got off the bed.

Mitzi watched as Thundercracker couldn't move from his spot. He was planted to the ground and couldn't move.

"He's in trouble." whispered Mitzi.

Megatron looked back at her and said, "You better believe he's in trouble."

"Sir I'm so sorry for barging in! I didn't know!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

Megatron returned his attention to Thundercracker and yelled, "THAT'S WHEN YOU KNOCK ON THE DOOR!" He picked up Thundercracker and threw him out into the hallway. Megatron looked at Mitzi and said, "I'll be back dear."

"Okay." she replied.

With that said Megatron left the room and the next thing Mitzi heard was screamings coming from Thundercracker. She cringed and hid under the covers when she heard Megatron yelling at Thundercracker. Finally the screaming ended and she heard footsteps coming back to the room. She did her best to hide herself, but that didn't stop Megatron.

He lifted the covers and found her curled up in a ball. He carefully picked her up and got in the bed and set her on his chest. She looked down at him and said, "So…Thundercracker going to barge in anymore?"

Megatron chuckled and stroke her back and said, "He won't be able to sit down for a while."

Mitzi smiled and slowly fell asleep. Megatron, seeing this started to stroke her back as she slowly went into a deep sleep. The next few minutes all the Decepticons entered the room. Megatron looked up at them and glared. They slowly backed up until he asked, "What do you guys need?"

"We were just curious to know what Thundercracker said about you." spoke Soundwave.

Megatron gently put Mitzi on a pillow and brought the blanket up to cover her. He was now going to kill Thundercracker. His footsteps echoed throughout the base. The Decepticons stood clear from him as possible afraid he may attack them. He heard Thundercracker talking to someone and as he got closer it was Shockwave.

"THUNDERCRACKER!" he yelled.

Thundercracker stopped talking and turned around. He saw Megatron standing before him.

"Lord Megatron……"

Before he could say anything else he started beating him up. When he finished he looked at Shockwave and said, "Clean this mess up."

* * *

Mitzi suddenly woke up from her sleep. She looked around and saw Megatron was gone and she was sleeping on a pillow with a blanket over her. The door opened and then came in Megatron.

"Where did you go?"

"A little nuisance was telling everyone about us."

"What about us?" she asked.

Megatron looked down at her and said, "I—I……I love you Mitzi."

Mitzi was shocked when Megatron announced this. She didn't expect him to tell her. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. She could barely reach one of his sharp fingers. She grabbed a hold of one and looked up at him. She then whispered, "I love you too Megatron. I've loved you since Mission City."

Megatron bent down to her level. His face level to her and she walked over to his face and hugged it tightly. He smiled and when he smiled Mitzi felt the metal shift beneath her. She closed her eyes and kissed his fairly large nose.

Megatron smiled and picked her up and held her close to his chest and walked out of the room. The Decepticons watched them endlessly….not taking their optics off of them. The two walked out of the base and saw the moon shining bright…the day had past so fast. They saw that her parents were trying to do repairs to their forest. Even people were there….their scents still stained the area. Megatron quietly as he could walked across the yard.

Mitzi was holding on to him as he walked. She watched as things went by so fast. Transformers had larger strides than humans and it was still new to her. Of course Frenzy was the only one who did not take large strides. He was shorter than a human. Megatron carefully walked through the forest until they came to a nice clearing. Megatron laid down and held Mitzi tighter so that she wouldn't fall when he laid down.

Once he was situated he let her go and started stroking her back. She arched into his touch. Megatron smiled seeing this. Of course….he suddenly frowned. Mitzi looked at Megatron seeing this.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked.

Megatron looked down at her and sighed, "Mitzi…as years go by…you'll get older….."

"Megatron…you're a very advanced robot. You can save me from my death." she whispered and started crawling up his chest to his face. She looked down into his optics and lightly caressed his cheek. She then kissed his lips and hugged him tightly.

Megatron laid a hand over her, giving her his version of a giant hug. She was his and no one else's, but he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings…a jet floating above them…..a traitor who wanted power.

Starscream chuckled and whispered, "So Megatron has a weakness…..I'll kill that little flesh bag and make him bow to me I will be the leader of the Decepticons very soon." He then transformed and flew off. Both Megatron and Mitzi never once noticed they just kept enjoying the time they had together. Their love was all that they were focusing on at that moment. They loved each other too much. Way too much. It was true love with different species.

* * *

I know its a bad stop for an end to a story, but hey you'll want to read the new ones. LOL! Please press the purple button. Pretty please. You're almost there! NOW...CLICK! 


End file.
